Quand tout bascule
by Ptitelili95
Summary: Un élément dans la vie de Sam va tout faire basculer... Je sais le titre n'est pas terrible, mais je dois dire que pour moi c'est le plus difficile à trouver


**Titre**** : Quand tout bascule **

**Auteurs**** : **PtiteLili

**Email**** :**

**Catégorie**** :** Romance S/J, aventure

**Spoiler**** :** Saison 7, avant « thread »

**Résumé**** :** Un soir dans la vie de Sam où tout va basculer.

**Disclamer**** :** Les personnages appartiennent à la MGM.

**Note de l'auteur**** :** Merci de faire-part de vos commentaires, critiques etc.… c'est toujours bien pour avancer.



C'était le début de sa permission, Sam était dans le salon de Pete à Denver, installée à même le sol devant son ordinateur portable, un verre de vin près d'elle. Quand Pete descendit l'étage, il la trouva concentrée sur sa page Internet et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

P : Je suis désolé de devoir te quitter si tôt !

S : Et moi désolée de te voir partir !

P : Oui, je sais, mais j'ai hâte d'épingler ce type. Depuis le temps que je suis sur ses talons.

S : (Souriant) Je te comprends ! Reviens-moi vite et en bon état surtout !

P : Compte sur moi. Vu que tu es sur Internet, j'ai fait un site plutôt sympa, si tu veux y aller et me dire ce que tu en penses ! C'est Retrac ! (L'embrassant furtivement sur les lèvres) A plus tard !

S : A plus tard ! Bon courage !

Pete parti, Sam continua de faire le tour du site qu'elle consultait et nota le nom du site de son fiancé sur un bout de papier. Elle sourit à la pensée que ce dernier puisse utiliser Internet.

Il était tard lorsqu'elle alla visiter le site de son ami, et ce qu'elle y découvrit la choqua. Non il n'avait pas pu lui faire cela ! Comment pouvait-il avoir des idées aussi déplacées ?

Quand elle éteignit son ordinateur, le jeune colonel était déboussolé, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu. Il n'était pas homme à faire cela, et pourtant… Elle aurait préféré ne jamais connaître ce site ! Mais, en y réfléchissant, elle préférait savoir, elle avait maintenant la certitude qu'il ne serait pas son futur mari et qu'elle ne devait pas s'engager plus avec lui…

Cette idée lui fit mal au cœur. Elle pensait avoir trouvé quelqu'un de bien, un bon mari et un futur bon père. Et voilà que non… Elle fit sa valise et reprit sa voiture, elle ne comptait pas rester une minute de plus chez cet homme.

Une heure plus tard, elle pleurait dans sa voiture, désemparée. Elle n'entendit Mark que lorsqu'il frappa au carreau de sa voiture. Elle releva la tête brusquement.

M : Sam, que se passe t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Pete ?

S : Non, il faut que je te parle Mark, c'est important.

M : Je te crois !

Il ouvrit la portière à sa sœur et l'aida à sortir du véhicule, elle prit son ordinateur et suivit son frère à l'intérieur. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas, la jeune femme était étrange. Il voyait bien son air triste, mais attendait tranquillement Sam, qui cherchait quelque chose sur Internet. L'ayant trouvé, elle tourna l'écran vers lui. Ce qu'il découvrit le stupéfia, même s'il en vit peu, sa sœur ayant mis sur pause pour qu'il n'en voie pas de trop. Il faisait des allers-retours entre l'écran et Sam.

Comment son ami avait-il pu faire une telle chose? C'est la question qu'il se posait quand il vit les larmes couler sur les joues de Sam. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et l'installa dans le canapé. Mark ne savait pas quoi dire, il était sidéré et inquiet. Combien de personnes avaient pu voir ce site? Combien de personnes avaient vu sa sœur faire l'amour avec Peter ?

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'il retrouva les bras de sa femme, laissant Sam endormie dans le canapé. Jacob devait arriver deux jours plus tard pour un repas de famille, comment lui annoncer cela ? Comment Sam allait-elle affronter cela ?

Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait connaître Peter à Sam, il s'en mordait les doigts et sa sœur également. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil léger et perturbé.

Lorsque Sam sentit de petites mains lui caresser le visage, elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard vert de sa nièce. Souriant, elle la souleva et la prit dans ses bras pour un câlin réconfortant. La petite après un instant d'immobilité, desserra l'étreinte et se remit sur ses pieds.

Lise : Allez Sam, debout ! Tu ne vas pas jouer les marmottes toute la journée quand même !

S : Bien sûr que non, tu me connais ! Tes parents sont debout ?

Lise : Maman oui mais papa dort encore.

S : Et ton frère ?

L : Il est avec maman.

S (se levant) : Bon j'ai faim moi, tu m'accompagnes ?

L : Bien sûr ! Dis, oncle Pete va venir ?

S : (Triste) Non, il ne viendra pas.

Angélique déjeunait, attablée avec son fils, quand Sam entra avec Lise, qui lui racontait ses histoires.

Angel : Bien dormi ?

S : Oui, je suis désolée de débarquer comme ça mais je ne savais pas où aller !

A : Tu as bien fait, Mark m'a expliqué le pourquoi de ta présence. Il s'en veut !

S : (Etonnée) Quoi mais pourquoi ? Il n'y est pour rien. Je ne lui en veux pas !

A : Je le sais, je te connais assez pour le savoir ! Que vas-tu faire ?

S : Annuler le mariage pour commencer !

Plus tard Mark proposa à Sam de les accompagner au cirque. Cette dernière accepta avec joie.

Ils étaient tous prêts devant l'entrée excepté Mark toujours en retard, et les deux femmes se moquaient gentiment de lui. Il arriva enfin en courant et s'excusant de son retard, mais Nathan, lui, n'attendit pas et ouvrit la porte.

Pete était juste derrière. Mark se positionna devant son fils et se figea !

P (Souriant) : Salut !

M : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

P : Quel accueil ! Je cherche Sam, je suis rentré à la maison mais elle n'était pas là ! Elle doit être retournée à son boulot comme d'hab. Donc je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas aller voir mon futur beau-frère !

M : Sauf que Sam n'est pas rentrée dans le Colorado, mais elle ne veut plus te voir !

P : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

S : (Derrière son frère) Comment croyais-tu que j'allais réagir devant ta vidéo ?

P (Redevenant sérieux) Sam, voyons tout ceci n'était qu'une plaisanterie voyons !

M : Ecoute nous allions partir alors s'il te plaît va-t-en !

P : Sam, essayons d'en discuter d'accord ! Nous avons tous les deux droit à une explication non ?

S (A son frère): Bon allez-y, soit je vous rejoins, soit on se retrouve ici ce soir, d'accord ?

M (L'embrassant) : D'accord, mais ne fait pas de bêtises et fait attention à toi !

S (souriant pour le rassurer) : Pas de soucis, tu me connais !

Le jeune colonel regarda sa famille partir, elle était déçue et ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui disait qu'elle faisait une erreur de rester ici.

Il était 20h12 lorsque la petite famille rentra. La lumière était éteinte et pourtant le soleil était couché depuis une bonne heure déjà. Un étrange pressentiment avait tiraillé Mark depuis son départ. Il demanda à Angel de rester dans la voiture avec les enfants, il n'en avait pas pour longtemps !

Il eut confirmation lorsqu'il découvrit sa sœur en bas des escaliers, inconsciente et couverte de sang. Restant maître de lui-même malgré la panique qui le gagnait, il prit son téléphone et appela le 911. Il suivit leurs instructions jusqu'à leur arrivée.

…

Il était 5h00 du matin et le sergent Wilson était à son poste. Il était de garde de jour et venait de commencer sa permanence. Pour le moment tout était calme. Il espérait que cela continuerait dans la journée. Il répondit au téléphone, et une fois l'information acquise il transféra l'appel au sergent Harriman. C'était apparemment urgent et la personne n'était pas très lucide, peut-être avait-il bu s'était-il entendu dire.

Walter comprit plus de choses, étant plus posé que son collègue. Il entra dans la salle de briefing sans même frapper. Jacob, Jack et Kerry étaient tous les trois autour de la grande table, parlant de l'affaire Kinsey. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler en voyant le sergent.

W : Désolé de vous déranger mon général, (En regardant Jacob) j'ai Monsieur Carter sur la ligne 2 pour vous Monsieur, il dit que c'est important c'est au sujet du colonel !

Jac : (Se levant et prenant le téléphone de la salle de réunion) d'accord, je prends ! (Le combiné sur l'oreille) Allô Mark qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

M : _Sam est à l'hôpital, elle s'est fait agresser ! Mais je n'ai pas plus de nouvelles, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est inconsciente depuis l'arrivée des secours._

Jac : Elle va bien ?

Jack compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se retourna totalement vers Jacob, oubliant la présence de Kerry. La réaction de Jacob le surprit : l'homme s'affaissait de seconde en seconde. Il se mit debout et alla le soutenir.

Jac : J'arrive dès que possible Mark, préviens-moi si tu as du nouveau, je serai joignable sur le numéro... (A l'attention de Jack) Je peux avoir votre numéro de portable s'il vous plait ?

J : c'est le 555-6597.

Jac : 555-6597, tu peux m'y joindre n'importe quand !

M : _D'accord ! Dépêche-toi._

Puis il raccrocha le téléphone et fixa Jack, il voyait déjà l'angoisse dans les yeux du général.

Jac : Sam est à l'hôpital, inconsciente…

J : Je vais faire mettre un hélicoptère à notre disposition.

Jac : Jack, voyons, vous ne pouvez pas quitter la base comme bon vous semble.

J : (le regardant sévèrement) Vous croyez réellement qu'avec mon second à l'hôpital je vais rester ici ? Je préviens le Pentagone et je confie la base à Teal'c et Reynolds. Je n'ai pas d'équipe de sortie.

Jac : (n'insistant pas) D'accord comme vous voulez !!!

Le général s'enferma dans son bureau, prit le téléphone et y resta un bon moment. Kerry le regardait, il n'avait pas eu un regard pour elle depuis que Jacob était arrivé, encore plus froid qu'a l'accoutumée. Et l'appel concernant le colonel Carter avait confirmé ses craintes. Il était amoureux de cette femme. Elle se fustigea : pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu plus tôt ? Tout en restant face à la vitre la séparant de son amant, elle tenta une question à Jacob.

K : Cela fait combien de temps ?

Jac : Je ne sais pas, je ne les ai jamais vus ne pas s'inquiéter l'un pour l'autre.

K : Alors pourquoi en épouse t-elle un autre ?

Jac : Car ils font passer leur travail avant leur vie, je suppose…

K : C'est bizarre mais je crois que je le savais.

Jac : Oh ! Vous et Jack vous êtes… je suis désolé !

K (En sortant): Pas autant que moi !

Jacob regarda la jeune femme sortir, il n'avait rien décelé avant cette conversation ! Alors Jack avait trouvé quelqu'un. Il ne comprendrait jamais sa fille et cet homme, tous deux si complémentaires, amoureux, stupides en un sens. Pourquoi s'infligeaient-ils cela ? Il avait connu la même chose avec sa femme, il connaissait l'exactitude de ses sentiments envers elle, il aurait reconnu son parfum entre mille, même aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne trouvaient-ils pas une solution pour résoudre leur problème ?

Il devait avoir une discussion avec Jack, sa fille ne devait pas épouser Pete ! Il le savait. Il voulait que sa fille soit heureuse, elle ne devait pas se contenter d'une histoire de seconde zone, elle devait connaître le vrai bonheur, celui dont on espère qu'il ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Jack sortit de son bureau, tirant Jacob de ses pensées. Il lui expliqua que, le général Hammond étant au Pentagone, celui-ci allait reprendre provisoirement sa place à la base d'ici quelques heures. Il avait également parlé à Reynolds et Teal'c, qui n'avaient vu aucun inconvénient à surveiller la base jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ancien dirigeant.

Une heure plus tard, le temps pour eux de se changer et de prendre quelques affaires, ils étaient dans l'hélicoptère. Jack, silencieux, avait un air inquiet, il ne supportait pas de ne pas connaître l'état de son second, et la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait à l'hôpital le tracassait.

Comme Sam était fatiguée ces derniers temps, il lui avait ordonné de quitter la base, d'aller faire une surprise à Pete et de se reposer. D'avoir dit cela lui avait arraché le cœur et en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme, en face de lui, il lui avait de nouveau fait du mal. Depuis que Sam était fiancée, il était devenu très professionnel avec elle, distant puisqu'il n'allait plus manger avec son ancienne équipe. En faisant cela, il espérait que la douleur disparaîtrait, mais la gentillesse et la douceur de Sam lui rappelaient constamment le lien les unissant et le règlement qui s'y opposait. Il avait pensé un instant que Kerry était peut-être la femme qui lui ferait oublier le colonel Carter, mais il n'y arrivait pas et cet appel le lui renvoyait à la figure comme un boomerang.

Agacé par le regard de Jacob sur lui, il se retourna, attendit un instant et cria dans son casque :

J : Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?

Jac : Depuis combien de temps fréquentez-vous Mademoiselle Johnson ?

J : 2 mois, 2 mois ½ pourquoi ?

Jac : Elle sait pour vous et Sam ?

J : Savoir quoi ?

Jac : Ne faites pas l'idiot Jack, je ne suis pas dupe. Pourquoi la laissez-vous partir avec un autre ? Pourquoi ne pas vous battre ? Vous pouvez encore avoir ce que vous voulez !

J : Jacob, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, ni le lieu pour ce genre de discussion.

Jac : Faites donc la politique de l'autruche, mais écoutez-moi bien, vous allez tous les deux être malheureux, vous allez vous en mordre les doigts.

La fin du voyage se fit dans un lourd silence. L'hélicoptère se posa à une vingtaine de kilomètres de l'hôpital. Mark les attendait. Son visage était fatigué et l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux. Il serra son père dans ses bras puis tendit la main à Jack, qui la prit dans la sienne.

M : Heureux de vous rencontrer, même si j'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances.

J : Moi aussi Monsieur Carter !

M (entrant dans la voiture) : Allons-y ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir la voir je pense.

Jac : Quoi ! Tu n'as toujours pas eu de nouvelles ?

M : (Démarrant) Non, ils ont fait plusieurs examens, c'est tout ce que je sais.

J : Que s'est-il passé ?

M : C'est long à raconter. Dans les grandes lignes, Sam a quitté Peter, il est venu la voir à la maison alors que nous partions et elle est restée avec lui pour discuter. Quand nous sommes rentrés, elle était inconsciente en bas des escaliers !

Jac : Et comment s'est-elle mise dans cet état ?

M : Je ne sais pas, d'après la police, il semble qu'on l'ait attaché et battue… Je pense que c'est Peter qui lui a fait ça.

Jac : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

M : Sam a quitté Pete pour une bonne raison (regardant son père), et c'est assez gênant d'en parler devant son supérieur.

Jac : Quoi ! Elle l'a retrouvé au lit avec une autre ?

M : Non, je pense qu'elle aurait préféré. (Se raclant la gorge) Il a fait un site !

Jac : (Perdant patience) Et ?

M : Pete filmait leurs ébats et il les a diffusés sur le net !

J : (Criant) Quoi !!!!

Jac : (Froid) Si je le retrouve je le tue !

Sam venait de se réveiller, elle ne cessait de trembler. Elle se rappelait difficilement ce qui c'était passé : l'arrivée de Pete, le départ de sa famille, puis plus rien. Le jeune colonel releva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer trois personnes.

Spool : Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Spool. Voici Susan Doyle de la police scientifique et Karine McFee, l'infirmière qui va vous examiner.

S : M'examiner ?

Spool : Nous devons vérifier s'il y a eu viol !

S : Oh ! D'accord ! Dit-elle gênée.

Spool : Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui c'est passé ?

S : Tout est flou, je n'arrive pas à remettre tous mes souvenirs dans l'ordre.

Doyle : C'est normal, laissez-vous le temps. Si vous le permettez, je vais prélever quelques échantillons afin de savoir si vous avez de l'ADN de votre agresseur sur vous !

S : Si je connais bien une chose c'est le nom de mon agresseur !

Spool : Pouvez-vous me donner son nom ?

S: Peter Shanahan!

Spool: L'inspecteur Peter Shanahan!

S : Lui-même, mon ex-fiancé.

Spool : Vous êtes sur de ce que vous avancez ? Accuser un agent fédéral peut aller très loin !

S : Agresser un colonel de l'US Air Force également et cela ne l'a pas empêché de le faire.

Doyle (Voulant calmer le jeu) : Dan, vous pouvez nous laisser examiner mademoiselle Carter, je vous appellerai lorsque nous aurons fini.

L'inspecteur s'exécuta à contrecœur. Il connaissait bien Pete, il n'aurait jamais fait cela, surtout à celle qu'il considérait comme la femme de sa vie.

Sam, elle, gardait le silence. L'infirmière lui demanda de se positionner au-dessus des couvertures, jambes pliées et écartées, et commença son examen, tandis que Susan Doyle prenait des photos.

Sam se sentait sale. En 8 ans de combat elle n'avait jamais subi cet examen et pourtant la plupart de ses ennemis étaient pires que les êtres humains. Une fois fini et sous les couvertures, l'infirmière vint poser des questions à sa patiente qui ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler.

Karine : Je suis désolée, je vais devoir vous poser des questions indiscrètes ! Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels ces dernières 24h et avec qui ?

S : Je suis arrivée à Denver jeudi soir et nous avons fait l'amour avec Pete, c'est le seul amant que j'ai.

K : (Sur un ton calme et serein) Je sais que ces questions sont délicates pour vous, mais nous avons besoin de les poser. Est-ce que vous vous êtes protégés ?

S : Je… Non !

K : Bien, merci d'avoir répondu !

Doyle : D'où viennent les coupures sur vos mains et avant bras ?

S (Regardant les dites blessures) : Je… Je ne sais pas… je suis désolée… Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir !

Doyle : Ce n'est rien, je reviendrai vous voir plus tard avec l'inspecteur Spool. Votre famille attend avec impatience de vos nouvelles alors je vais les faire entrer.

S : Merci.

La jeune femme resta seule quelques instants, elle en profita pour se contenir et remettre le masque du gentil soldat que rien ne pouvait déstabiliser. Lorsque sa famille entra, Sam sourit afin de les rassurer. Lorsque Jack entra à son tour, un lourd silence demeura dans la pièce. Elle vit qu'il la détaillait et qu'il s'arrêtait sur ses mains. D'un geste discret et rapide elle les positionna sous les couvertures, mais cela n'échappa ni à Jack, ni à Jacob.

Jack détailla toutes ses blessures visibles : ses mains étaient coupées à divers endroits, profondément à en voir les points de suture et les bandages. Elle avait une marque qui commençait au-dessus de l'œil droit et se finissait sur la pommette, ainsi que différents bleus sur l'ensemble du visage et des bras. Il se doutait qu'elle avait dû se défendre, mais le policier l'avait probablement prise par surprise pour qu'elle se laisse amocher d'une telle façon.

M (Entrant dans le vif du sujet): Il t'a violé ?

S : C'est direct au moins ! Je vais bien merci de le demander… Pour le reste je ne sais pas, je le saurai dans la journée.

M : Pourquoi est-ce aussi long ?

S : Il y a différents critères à prendre en compte. Et avant que tu me poses la question avec tact, je souhaiterais ne pas m'abaisser à tous les énumérer.

Jac : Qui t'a fait ça ?

S : Peter !

J : Comment allez-vous Carter ?

S (Etonnée d'entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix) : Je vais bien, plus de peur que de mal. Même si lorsque j'ai dit le nom de mon agresseur, j'ai eu l'impression d'être une folle.

Jac : Est-ce qu'il t'avait déjà frappé ?

S (Ironique et Cinglante): Oui bien sûr ! (En colère) Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Jamais, sinon je ne serais pas resté avec lui !

Jac : Et depuis combien de temps te filmait-il ?

S : (Sarcastique) Bizarrement ce n'est pas le premier truc auquel j'ai pensé ! Il me filmait, c'est tout ce que tu as le besoin et le droit de connaître.

M : Vous en avez parlé ?

S : J'en sais rien ! (Perdant son calme) Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui c'est passé !

J : (S'approchant et parlant d'une voix rassurante) Tout reviendra au moment voulu ! La police vous a déjà entendu ?

S : L'inspecteur Spool va revenir… Je crois qu'il est parti chercher des informations sur moi !

J : C'est un collègue, c'est normal…

S : Oui, je le sais.

Angel : Tu sors quand ?

S : Je ne le sais pas encore, peut-être demain.

Puis le silence retomba. Jack avait vu de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sam, mais il se sentait incapable de faire de l'humour ; il souhaitait simplement la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'espérer cela ! C'était un soldat, son second ! Il se figea en voyant ses mains, qui tremblaient. Sam allait craquer, il le savait. La jeune femme était choquée, à cet instant elle n'était plus un soldat mais une femme venant de se faire agresser, fragile et blessée. Ne pouvant plus supporter la situation et devant le manque de réaction de sa famille, il bafouilla une excuse et sortit de la chambre. Jacob et Mark le suivirent, laissant là Sam et Angel.

Une fois les trois hommes sortis, Angel s'avança et prit sa belle sœur dans ses bras. Elle entendit alors les sanglots de Sam et la réconforta du mieux qu'elle put.

A : C'est bien ! Pleure un bon coup, tu verras ça fait du bien.

S : Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai encore tout gâché !

A : Sam, tu n'y es pour rien. Ce type est un monstre et crois-moi, je suis désolée d'avoir insisté pour que tu acceptes ce deuxième rendez-vous pour faire plaisir à ton frère.

S : Il me faisait rire, il était prévenant et gentil, je crois que j'aurais accepté un deuxième rendez-vous de toute façon.

A : Et pourquoi ne pas jeter ton dévolu sur Jack ? Il est plutôt pas mal et a l'air de s'inquiéter et de tenir à toi ?

S : (Triste) C'est mon supérieur hiérarchique, il y a une loi contre la fraternisation.

A : Donc tu ne nies pas le fait qu'il te plaise !

S : Non, et je dois t'avouer que même avec Pete, je pensais encore à lui ! J'ai même eu l'impression d'avoir trahi le général quand j'ai rencontré Pete.

A : Tu vas me trouver fleur bleue, mais rien ne peut se mettre entre les sentiments ! Surtout pas l'armée… Sinon quitte-la !

S : J'y ai pensé des tas de fois en 5 ans. Je tiens à lui c'est sûr. Et si nous ne nous entendions pas avec le temps… Est-ce que cela vaut le coup de risquer de détruire une amitié aussi solide que la nôtre ?

A : Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ?

S : On va sur la 9ème année !

A : Crois-en ta belle sœur préférée (Sourire de Sam) Fonce, en 9 ans je suppose que vous connaissez tous les deux assez bien les qualités et les défauts de l'autre.

Le lieutenant Spool entra dans la chambre suivi de Susan Doyle. Ils avaient l'air préoccupé. Ils saluèrent les deux femmes et le lieutenant s'installa sur une chaise à la droite de Sam.

La déposition va avoir lieu tout de suite, pensa la jeune femme en se crispant un peu plus. Angélique, quant à elle, sortit de la pièce afin de laisser les policiers seuls avec Sam.

Sp : Peter Shanahan est introuvable. Nous avons besoin de votre déposition ainsi que de connaître les endroits qu'il fréquente !

S : D'abord j'aimerais connaître le résultat des examens.

S.D. : Le test est négatif.

Sam rassurée commença son récit, fouillant son esprit afin de pouvoir raconter au mieux cette journée, où elle s'était crue en enfer.

Flash back

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre la famille de son frère pour une journée en extérieur, Pete était apparu devant la porte, il était venu voir si Sam était ici car elle était partie sans même lui laisser un mot. Au début il avait juste pensé qu'elle avait dû repartir dans le Colorado pour une urgence et avait voulu voir si Mark était au courant de son départ.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue, il lui avait demandé le pourquoi de son départ et la jeune femme s'était sentie obligée de lui donner une explication. Elle avait donc laissé sa famille partir et était restée seule avec son ancien amant.

Alors Sam lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'épouserait pas car il avait mis une vidéo d'eux dans un moment d'intimité sur Internet. Qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Le ton était monté et elle lui avait demandé de partir, elle ne voulait plus le voir. Il l'avait regardée et lui avait sourit, puis il avait parlé d'une voix froide.

P : Ca ne se finira pas comme ça, Sam. Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir ? Sam, voyons ! Sois réaliste, personne ne veut de toi à part moi. Et tu sais que je connais ton secret !

S : Et toi tu sais ce que tu risques en le dévoilant, ne l'oublie pas ! Quant au fait que tu sois le seul à vouloir de moi, ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, tu risquerais de tomber de haut.

Et le premier coup était parti, Pete avait frappé Sam au visage avec une telle force qu'elle s'était effondrée et avait perdu connaissance. Lorsqu'elle avait repris connaissance, Pete regardait la télévision, calme et serein. Doucement elle essaya d'atteindre le téléphone sur la console. Elle rampait le plus lentement et le plus calmement possible afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de son bourreau. Sam avait l'habitude des coups, d'encaisser et de ne rien dire. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, c'est ce qu'on lui avait appris à l'école militaire. Mais là c'était son orgueil qui en avait pris un coup. D'habitude elle jugeait bien les gens et faisait attention de ne pas fréquenter de types louches, mais là elle n'avait rien vu et s'était attachée.

Elle se souvenait de leur deuxième rendez-vous, Pete était arrivé chez elle en costume, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, des fleurs dans la main. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas connu pareille attention et elle s'était sentie flattée. Puis il l'avait emmenée au restaurant, un restaurant assez chic, avec des bougies sur chaque table, mais pas trop romantique quand même, avait-elle pensé. Puis ils s'étaient promenés, main dans la main, dans les rues de Colorado Springs, Sam faisant visiter la ville à Pete. Il l'avait raccompagnée et l'avait embrassé tendrement. Puis elle lui avait dit bonne nuit et il n'avait pas essayé de la retenir, il lui laissait le temps nécessaire.

Cet homme, devant la télévision, elle ne le connaissait pas. Il était froid, dur et insensible. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu sa seconde nature. Elle avait cru qu'il lui ferait oublier Jack O'Neill, mais elle avait eu tort. Elle ne devait pas être faite pour le bonheur.

Le jeune colonel arriva devant la console et essaya d'attraper le téléphone mais Pete venait de tourner la tête dans sa direction, et en trois pas il fut devant elle. Il écrasa sa main restée au sol, comme une douleur soudaine vint le lui faire remarquer. Elle ne cria pas, elle ne voulait pas lui faire pas ce plaisir.

Il la releva en la prenant par les cheveux, coupa le fil du téléphone et lui attacha les mains et les pieds avec, puis la monta à l'étage en la traînant sur le dos. Il la jeta dans la chambre de Marc, sortit et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Sam n'avait pas la force de se débattre, elle avait mal partout, c'était pire que d'être torturée par un goau'ld pensa-t-elle. Puis l'idée que personne ne reviendrait ici avant le début de soirée la fit frémir. Elle n'allait pas abandonner comme ça ! Personne ne viendrait la sauver, il fallait qu'elle le fasse par elle-même. Puis elle se mit à chercher un objet pouvant couper ses liens et découvrit une paire de ciseaux sur le bureau de son frère. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à prendre les ciseaux, elle entendit la clé dans la serrure. C'était Pete ! Elle se précipita pour couper ses liens et dans son empressement elle se coupa à divers endroit. Elle souffrait mais ne laissa rien paraître. Pete entra dans la pièce muni d'une caméra et d'un trépied sur lequel la poser. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Sam savait que si elle ne se défendait pas elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

P : Tu sais, j'avais espéré ne plus filmer mes ébats lorsque je t'ai rencontré, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'y arrive pas…

S : Pete, il faut te faire soigner, je resterai à tes côtés si tu fais quelque chose pour t'en sortir !

P : Foutaise ! Je t'aime moi ! Je ne pense pas à une autre lorsque je te fais l'amour !

S : Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne comprends pas ?

P : Il y a trois semaines, lorsque nous avons été au restaurant pour fêter nos fiançailles, nous avons fait l'amour, tu te souviens ? Tu avais même trop bu ce jour là !

S : Oui, j'ai bu plus que d'habitude ! C'est vrai mais quel rapport ?

P : Tu m'as appelé Jack ! Cet O'Neill de malheur, ce type à qui tu penses lorsque tu es avec moi !

S : (Horrifiée) Oh mon dieu… Pete, je suis désolée, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, cela ne compte pas !

P : C'est faux, et tu le sais ! Et c'est là que je me suis dit : il faut qu'il sache quelle traînée tu es ! (Après un court moment de silence) Mais là je vais te remettre dans mon lit et je lui enverrai le film ! A défaut de t'avoir dans son lit, il aura un excellent souvenir de toi !

S : (Arrivant à se détacher) Pete, je t'en prie écoute-moi ! Je suis désolée, je ne tiens pas à lui… Pete, si tu veux et si tu peux oublier ce que j'ai fait, j'abandonne la base et je viens vivre ici, avec toi !

P : (S'approchant, menaçant) Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu n'es qu'une menteuse ! Tu l'aimes lui et comme le règlement l'interdit, tu t'es trouvé un bon pigeon…

Il s'était suffisamment approché de Sam pour qu'elle lui assène un coup de ciseaux. Il tomba en se tordant de douleur et elle en profita pour se délier les pieds et courir vers la sortie. Arrivée en haut des escaliers, Pete la rattrapa et en voulant se défendre, elle tomba, dévala les marches et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Après elle se souvenait de son frère penché sur elle et de son réveil ce matin même à l'hôpital.

Fin du Flash back

Son regard était triste, mais son visage restait impassible, pas facile pour les deux policiers de savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit. L'inspecteur Spool s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi dur le matin même. Même si les gens savent se défendre, il n'est pas facile d'accepter qu'un proche puisse vous vouloir du mal.

Sp : Vous l'avez blessé à quel endroit exactement ?

S : Sur le flanc droit, il me semble ! J'espère qu'il va bien ?

Sp : Nous allons lancer un appel à tous les hôpitaux de la région, nous verrons ce que cela peut donner ! (Après un moment) Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer, vous serez libre de sortir demain dans la journée.

S : Merci.

Sp et S.D. : Au revoir !

S : Au revoir !

Les deux policiers quittèrent la pièce laissant place à la famille de Sam et au général, tous dans l'attente d'une explication, mais aucune réponse ne traversait les lèvres de Sam: elle s'était enfermée dans le mutisme. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir trahi cet homme. Avec son envie d'oublier Jack, elle en avait oublié Pete.

Elle se souvenait de cette nuit, elle avait cru que ce n'était pas réel et qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé son nom, mais elle l'appelait, tout son corps le demandait.

Tout le monde se regardait, elle n'avait pas réagi à leur arrivée. Jack voyait son air triste et terrorisé. Qu'avait-il pu lui faire ? Alors il s'avança doucement vers elle. Il savait que lorsqu'elle réagissait comme cela, le dialogue ne servait à rien tant qu'elle n'avait pas parlé la première. Mais elle devait voir qu'il était là, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

Sur un signe discret d'Angélique, la petite famille s'éclipsa de la chambre, laissant les deux militaires en tête-à-tête.

S : (Réalisant qu'ils étaient partis) Je suis désolée !

J : Ce n'est rien… Comment allez-vous ?

S : Bien !

J : Sam ! S'il vous plaît, je veux pour une fois que vous répondiez honnêtement à ma question !

S : (criant) Mal, c'est ce que vous voulez entendre ?

J : Ce que je veux entendre c'est la vérité ! J'aimerais que vous puissiez vous confier à moi.

S : Ce que je veux à cet instant c'est me réveiller et me dire que tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar !

J : Malheureusement ça n'en est pas un, je suis désolé !

S : Moi aussi, j'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un de bien !

J : (haussant le ton) Quoi ! Vous vous foutez de moi ! Ce type vous a séquestrée, battue et je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Alors arrêtez de me dire des conneries pareilles. Cet homme n'était bien en rien !

S : En faisant l'amour avec lui… Je l'ai appelé par un autre prénom ! C'est à partir de cet instant qu'il a pété un plomb !

Jack la regardait et devant le regard insistant de celui-ci, elle baissa la tête, honteuse de s'être confiée à cet homme, alors qu'il était le principal concerné. Il avait compris qu'elle l'avait appelé, lui. Il le savait et en était flatté; combien de fois avait-il dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas prononcer son nom à elle ?

Il s'approcha et murmura que ce n'était pas sa faute, que cela arrivait et que ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il s'en prenne à elle. Pete avait été blessé dans son orgueil ! Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Epuisée, elle s'endormit blottie contre lui.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, les trois Carter attendaient.

J : Elle s'est endormie !

Jac : Elle va bien ?

J : Non, et le fait qu'elle l'admette n'est pas bon signe !

Jac : Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

J : Elle voit des monstres régulièrement, mais le fait que celui-ci soit « normal » est une dure réalité lorsque l'on veut échapper à la violence de son travail dans sa vie privée.

Jac : Si j'attrape ce type, je le démembre vivant !

M : Euh… Papa ? Pas que cela me gêne, mais c'est un peu radical comme méthode !

J : (Souriant, voulant détendre l'atmosphère) Je trouve aussi…

Angel : Je sais que cela n'est pas trop le moment mais nous avons récupéré les clés de la maison, et il faudrait que nous récupérions les petits, de toute façon les visites sont terminées.

Jac : Je suis assez d'accord, cette journée m'a épuisé !

J : Je vais trouver un hôtel dans le coin !

M : Hors de question, vous êtes le bienvenu à la maison… (Le voyant près à répliquer) Et pas de mais !

J : (gêné mais souriant) d'accord ! Si vous insistez !

Avant de récupérer les enfants Angel et Mark avaient dû tout nettoyer. Jack et Jacob s'étaient proposés pour les aider, mais rien n'y avait fait, le couple ne voulait pas de leur aide.

Ils avaient dîné, après avoir couché les enfants. Jack avait joué avec eux, arborant un sourire que Jacob ne lui connaissait pas. Le général s'était vu attribuer le canapé, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas.

Tous étaient dans le salon à parler. Jack voyant l'ordinateur portable de Sam demanda à Mark s'il pouvait s'en servir pour contacter la base. Il s'installa dans la cuisine, saisit son mot de passe et activa la vidéo conférence pour tomber sur un Walter au visage grave et inquiet.

W : Bonsoir mon général ! Comment allez-vous ? Et le colonel Carter ?

J : Je vais bien, mais pour le colonel c'est une autre histoire ! Heureusement, elle n'aura aucune séquelle ! Le général Hammond est arrivé ?

W : Oui mon général, il est à mes côtés, je lui laisse la place !

H : Bonsoir Jack !

J : Bonsoir Georges ! Comment se passe le retour à la base ?

H : Bien, j'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances ! Vous avez reçu une vidéo ! Il y a votre nom en grosses lettres. Nous attendions que vous nous appeliez pour la mettre !

J : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

H : Attendez, nous la mettons (après une minute de silence). Teal'c éteignez cette chose !

Jacob (entrant dans la pièce) : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

H : Je suis désolé Jacob !

T (apparaissant derrière Hammond) C'est le colonel Carter et Pete Shanahan !

J : (Serrant les points) Si je le chope, je le tue !

T : Avez-vous besoin de mon assistance O'Neill, car je me ferais une joie de vous aider !

Jac : Ce pervers a osé, comment a-t-il pu faire ça à Sam !

J : (Voulant faire redescendre la pression) Tout se passe bien à la base ?

H : Oui ! Et ne vous en faites pas je règlerai les problèmes si nous en rencontrons !

J : Je vous fais confiance, Georges. Bon, je vais vous laisser ! Je vous rappellerai demain.

H : A demain Jack, Jacob !

Jack se retourna et découvrit Jacob droit comme un « i », pâle comme la mort ! Il n'aurait pas donné cher de la vie de Shanahan s'il avait été en face de l'ancien général.

J : Rien de tout ceci ne doit quitter cette pièce ! Elle ne doit jamais l'apprendre Jacob !

Jac : Ma petite fille, Jack, il a sali ma petite fille !

J : Je sais Jacob, mais vous devez être fort pour elle !

Jac : C'est ce que Selma'c n'arrête pas de me dire ! Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Elle a travaillé dur pour en arriver à se forger un caractère, pour devenir colonel… Et lui ? Il essaye de tout gâcher ! (Après un instant de silence) Je peux prendre votre place ?

J : Oui bien sûr que voulez vous savoir ?

Jack lui céda la place et Jacob s'installa, pianota quelque chose et se retrouva sur Internet ! Il arriva sur les derniers sites consultés par sa fille.

J : Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Selma'c : La technologie Tauri est peu performante, Jacob veut des réponses à ses questions !

J : Jacob, si vous regardez cette vidéo, elle va le savoir, vous aller changer de comportement et ça la blessera, elle n'a pas besoin de cela en ce moment !

Jac : Et vous voulez que je sois aussi inactif que vous ?

Jack ne put répondre, car Sam apparaissait à l'écran, se donnant à Pete et en chuchotant le nom de Pete… Non son prénom à lui ! Elle l'appelait Jack ! Il devient blanc comme un linge tandis que Jacob se retournait vers lui ! Tous deux étaient déstabilisés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre ! Jacob recouvra ses esprits et lança à Jack.

Jac : Salopard !! Vous vous rendez compte, vous êtes fier de vous ?

J : Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

Jac : À éviter certains sujets, on finit par se faire du mal ! Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Si ce que j'ai vécu avec ma femme était à refaire, je ne changerais rien, même pas sa mort ! Alors ne passez pas à côté de quelque chose que vous méritez tous les deux !

J : (tournant le dos à Jacob et voulant couper court à la discussion) Je vais prendre l'air !

Il s'éloigna dans le jardin, s'installa par terre et resta à contempler les étoiles. Il avait besoin de faire le point, car Jacob n'avait pas tort ; ils avaient vécu tellement de choses, tellement d'horreurs !

Mais Sam, voulait-elle s'engager avec lui ? Il était sûr d'une chose, elle pensait à lui ! Il se souvenait du soir où Sam avait donné la réponse à Pete, il se rappelait la façon dont elle était habillée : elle était magnifique, avec des vêtements simples, pourtant, mais ceux-ci ne l'en rendaient que plus belle, avait-il pensé à ce moment-là ! Puis il lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était dans une base militaire et non dans un dancing ! Elle avait rougi, baissé la tête, bafouillé une excuse et lui avait tourné le dos en lui disant qu'elle fêtait ses fiançailles et que cela n'arriverait qu'une seule fois, puis elle avait disparu dans l'ascenseur.

Il s'était alors enfermé dans son bureau, lisant et relisant le même rapport pendant des heures et des heures, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la phrase que Sam avait prononcée avant de partir. Puis Kerry était entrée dans son bureau, jolie, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Elle l'avait invité à sortir et il avait répondu oui, puis ils avaient continué à se voir. Il tentait d'oublier Samantha Carter dans les bras d'une autre, comme le colonel faisait pour l'oublier lui. Ils s'en contentaient, continuant à vivre.

Il avait même pensé qu'elle méritait un type bien comme Pete Shanahan. Il paraissait attentionné, doux et protecteur, d'après les dires de Daniel, qui lui faisait un rapport, l'air de rien, juste entre eux.

Mais Peter n'était pas si bien que cela finalement ! « Regarde où tu en es, Jack ! » se fustigea-t-il. Tu souffres de n'avoir pas eu le courage de la retenir, de la faire patienter le temps de trouver une solution. Mais s'engager était une chose impensable, il ne pouvait pas ! Il avait peur, une peur bleue de la perdre !

Jacob regardait Jack, immobile, par la fenêtre. Cet homme était torturé. Le tock'ra comprenait, perdre un enfant devait être horriblement déstabilisant, surtout dans le cas de Charlie. Sam lui en avait vaguement parlé lorsqu'elle lui avait décrit ses collègues avant que Selma'c ne le prenne pour hôte.

Marc et Angélique entrèrent dans la cuisine, ayant entendu le ton monter entre les deux et le silence qui suivait.

Angel : Il l'aime aussi ?

Jac : Il aime Sam oui ! Pourquoi aussi ?

Angel : Parce que Sam ressent quelque chose pour lui, je l'ai tout de suite vu, lorsque leurs regards se sont croisés à l'hôpital.

Mark : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle va chercher ailleurs alors ?

Angel : Ils sont militaires Mark, il y a une loi contre cela ! Et je crois qu'elle a peur aussi !

Jac : Entre autres oui ! Il a perdu son fils, il est mort en jouant avec l'arme de service de Jack. Un jour Sam m'a dit qu'elle avait peur qu'il mette fin à sa vie ! Elle a peur de ne pas le rendre suffisamment heureux.

Angel : Oh, mon dieu…

Mark : Et lui ? Il a déjà essayé de se tuer ?

Jac : Oui, mais bien avant sa rencontre avec Sam ! D'après Daniel, un de leurs amis, Jack a retrouvé le sourire un an après sa rencontre avec lui ! Ce qui correspond à sa rencontre avec Sam !

M : Il a dû en prendre plein la vue, la connaissant !

Jac : Oh oui ! Toujours selon Daniel, Elle lui a même proposé un bras de fer !

M : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Intenable cette gamine !

Tous les trois souriaient. Mark reprit.

M : En tout cas il a l'air de tenir à elle ! Je me sens stupide de lui avoir présenté Pete.

Angel : Je crois que si ça n'avait pas été Pete, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas lui !

Jac : Qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ?

Angel : nous en avons parlé, il y a quelques mois, elle se sentait seule et n'avait pas eu de relation suivie depuis plus de 7 ans ! Elle avait besoin de plus qu'une nuit !

Jac : Ok, je ne veux rien savoir de plus !

Après que Jack soit rentré, tous allèrent se coucher épuisés par cette journée plutôt éprouvante. Tout le monde s'endormit très vite sauf le général, qui revoyait cette image de Sam l'appelant, lui, pendant son rapport avec cet homme ! Il pria pour que Teal'c, Hammond et Walter soient les seuls à avoir vu cela et qu'ils n'aient pas entendu Sam prononcer son prénom.

Lorsqu'il commença à émerger et à ouvrir les yeux, la voix d'un enfant indiqua à Jack où il était et pourquoi il y était.

Nathan : Hey papa ! Jack quand il dort il ronfle !

Jack : Et quand je suis réveillé, je mange les enfants.

Nathan se mit à courir dans la maison en riant aux éclats et Marc, s'étant rapproché de Jack, lui proposa une tasse de café.

M : Désolé, il commence l'adolescence et c'est un peu dur à gérer !

J : Surtout lorsque l'on sait combien de temps ça dure !

M : Merci, vous venez de me réconforter et d'embellir ma journée.

J : (Avec un sourire) A votre service !

M : Alors ça fait combien de temps que vous connaissez Sam ?

J : 8 ans 1/2, et je peux vous dire qu'elle a un sacré caractère !

M : Oui, je crois que c'est de famille, je suis bien sûr le plus adorable !

J : Je vous crois sur parole !

M : Je sais que ce que vous faites est top secret, mais j'aimerais savoir comment est Sam au boulot, si elle a des amis ?

J : Alors ! Comment décrire Carter ! Jeune femme brillante, douce, intelligente, très concernée par les gens, naïve, intransigeante avec elle-même, manquant totalement de confiance en elle mais terriblement humaine.

M : Waouh ! Je suis impressionné, vous n'avez même pas hésité !

J : Quant aux amis, au boulot ce n'est pas spécialement cela ! La plupart des femmes lui en veulent de faire partie de la meilleure équipe et les hommes ne convoitent souvent qu'une seule chose !

M : Les mecs, tous pareils, répondit-il avec le sourire

J : Sam a su s'imposer, elle est appréciée des gens avec qui elle travaille !

M : Et vous êtes seulement son supérieur ? Je n'y crois pas un seul instant !

J : Et pourtant ! Mais dites-moi ? Vous n'auriez pas parlé à votre père par pur hasard ?

M : Non, dit-il en riant.

Sam se réveilla dans la nuit à cause de ses courbatures et de ses blessures qui lui faisaient mal, et elle se mit à pleurer ! Elle ne comprenait pas ! Elle avait pourtant vécu pire ! Une infirmière arriva et dans le silence le plus total, lui administra une piqûre avant de repartir. Que lui avait-elle donné ? Elle s'en voulut d'être aussi paranoïaque. Puis elle se rendormit presque aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux la douleur était moins présente. L'inspecteur Spool était au pied du lit, il avait l'air fatigué et contrarié. Quant à elle, elle n'avait pas trop envie de lui parler.

Spool : Bonjour Mademoiselle !

S : Bonjour !

Spool : Nous avons retrouvé Peter, il était dans une clinique pour délinquant. Le coup porté n'est pas important, il s'en remettra vite !

S : Et vous l'avez vu ?

Spool : Oui ! Il est dans le vague. Je ne sais pas comment il en est arrivé là, mais je vous garantis que c'était un type bien !

S : Je n'en ai jamais douté !

Spool : Je vais vous laisser, votre famille ne devrait plus tarder !

S : Oui, je l'espère… Je m'ennuie toute seule !

Spool : Maintenant que votre déposition est posée, vous avez l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital dans la journée.

S : Je suis contente de l'entendre !

Spool : Au revoir et bonne continuation !

S : Merci, vous de même !

La porte se referma. Sam, soulagée, ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant, puis elle repensa à la vidéo. Il fallait qu'elle supprime le site afin de clôturer cette page de sa vie ! Elle sentit les larmes forcer le barrage de ses paupières. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se calmer ? Elle en subissait tellement plus dans son travail ! Elle avait déjà été torturée et à côté, ce que Pete lui avait fait subir était de la rigolade. Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Parce qu'elle avait été trompée. O'Neill avait raison, elle était vraiment trop naïve.

A 39 ans, célibataire, elle se retrouvait sur le net en petite tenue et dans une position plus que douteuse ! « Bravo Sam, c'est de mieux en mieux ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions et de sécher ses larmes, car à ce moment tout le monde entra dans la chambre. Cependant personne ne fit de remarque, ils lui laissèrent le temps de se reprendre.

S : Bonjour ! dit-elle en souriant.

Tous : Bonjour !

Angel : Comment vas-tu ?

S : Bien ! Pete a été arrêté ce matin !

M : C'est bien !

J : Oui en effet !

Jacob baissait la tête, n'osant pas regarder sa fille, et Selma'c ne pouvait pas prendre le relais avec des civils dans la pièce.

Tout le monde essayait de cacher le trouble de Jacob, mais cela n'échappait pas à Sam, elle le connaissait !

Jacob prétexta vouloir un café, ce qui fit penser à Sam qu'il venait de se trahir : il n'en buvait plus depuis que Selma'c était son hôte. Mark et Angel suivirent Jacob pour aller chercher les enfants, laissant seuls les deux militaires.

S : Vous avez vu la vidéo !

J : Votre père a voulu voir ce qu'il en était ! J'en ai vu une partie, oui, je suis désolé !

S : Pas autant que moi !

J : Je sais que votre père n'aurait pas dû le faire, mais comprenez-le...

S : Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est votre comportement, il n'a pas changé, pourquoi ?

J : Bah… c'est différent, ce n'est pas son nom que j'entends et… Cela me… flatte, je dois bien l'avouer !

S : Je suis tellement désolée, mon général, dit-elle honteuse.

J : Pourquoi ? J'en ai fait l'expérience, et le plus dur n'est pas de réaliser que l'on prononce réellement le prénom d'une autre ! C'est de se rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas à notre place !

S : C'est après votre séparation d'avec Sarah ?

J : Non c'était avec Laïra, et ce n'est pas le prénom de Sarah que j'ai prononcé ! Mais elle n'a pas relevé… Enfin je crois.

Sam rougit. Elle avait compris, il pensait à elle ! C'était en effet très flatteur, mais très vexant pour le compagnon ou la compagne. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus, tous deux savaient que les sentiments étaient encore présents, et cette certitude leur réchauffa le cœur.

J : Une fois à Colorado Springs, nous pourrions peut-être… Je ne sais pas, sortir quelque part ? Proposa-t-il gêné.

S : Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

J : Nous pourrions parler d'autre chose que du travail !

S : Apprendre à mieux se connaître !

Jack se rapprocha pour lui prendre la main et il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme. Lorsque Jacob revient 30 minutes après, il accentua la pression, ne voulant pas se séparer d'elle. Le tock'ra ne vit même pas leurs mains soudées, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Jac : Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû regarder la vidéo ! Mais il fallait que je sache !

S : Savoir quoi ?

Jac : Le regard de ce type lorsqu'il regardait la caméra !

S : Et qu'as tu appris papa ? Que je n'étais plus une petite fille ?

Jac : Sam…

S : (S'énervant) Quoi ? C'est le visage fier de lui qui te choque ?

Jac : Non ! Je … Je ne sais pas ! C'était une impulsion… J'ai l'impression qu'il attendait que tu fautes !

Sam baissa la tête et dit : Cela était déjà arrivé !

Jac : Quand ?

S : le soir de nos fiançailles.

Jac : Je ne te comprends pas ! Pourquoi agir comme cela ? C'est un jeu entre vous ?

S : Ne cherche pas à comprendre, nous avons fait des choix, c'est tout !

Jac : Et jusqu'à quand ?

J : Bah ! Lorsque nous serons prêts, vous serez le premier au courant, Jacob !

Jac : Vous ne me cherchez pas ! Car si vous voulez vraiment mon poing en pleine figure, je le ferai avec plaisir…

Sam coupant la parole à son père : De quel droit tu nous juges, toi l'envoyé des tock'ra disponible pour sa fille uniquement pour des missions suicide ! Quand m'as-tu demandé comment j'allais pour la dernière fois, avec une réelle envie d'écouter ma réponse ? Mon meilleur ami vient de disparaître avec mon double diabolique ! J'ai été humiliée et frappée par mon fiancé, Et toi tu oses insinuer que je l'ai cherché ? Non ! J'ai seulement voulu oublier les gens comme toi qui attendent toujours quelque chose ! Oublier les millions de personnes qui ne savent pas le quart des sacrifices que nous faisons pour sauver leurs petites fesses et qui vivent normalement, sans la crainte de ne plus jamais revenir !

Sam s'arrêta honteuse d'avoir dit tout haut ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à sortir depuis des années. Car oui, elle avait sacrifié sa vie de femme pour la cause… Elle n'avait pas pu arrêter l'armée car elle ne voulait pas se reprocher d'avoir laissé les goau'lds envahir la terre. Les humains avaient été trop loin dans ce combat pour tout abandonner.

Jacob, quant à lui, était resté bouche bée ! Elle défendait leur choix, à juste titre d'ailleurs, mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il la voyait, il l'entendait et cela lui était insupportable. Et Jack avait eu raison ! Cela lui était encore plus déstabilisant. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir tort, surtout face au jeune Général. Son orgueil venait d'en prendre un sacré coup ! Difficile de l'admettre lorsque l'on portait le plus sage des tock'ra.

Il analysait ce que Sam lui avait dit. Oui il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer ! Non il n'avait pas fait cela, il croyait en elle, même si des fois il ne pouvait pas approfondir leur conversation car une mission les attendait. Oui les tock'ra s'étaient servis de lui afin d'obtenir plus de la Terre, mais il acceptait pour avoir l'occasion de voir sa fille, pour lui redonner un peu de courage.

Après un moment de silence qui devenait pesant, Jacob prit la parole.

Jac : Je savais quand tu n'allais pas bien ! Je l'ai toujours su ! Mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment.

Il la prit dans ses bras et Jack s'éloigna légèrement, leur laissant toute l'intimité nécessaire. Sam resserra l'étreinte de son père, elle savait qu'ils passeraient tous à autre chose après ce petit règlement de compte. Elle en avait besoin afin de terminer ce chapitre de sa vie et d'en recommencer un.

Les deux Carter s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre à l'arrivée du reste de la famille. Jack, lui, en profita pour se rapprocher de Sam, qui reprit discrètement sa main dans la sienne. Elle se rendait compte qu'il était nécessaire pour elle d'avoir la présence de son supérieur près d'elle.

Les deux enfants mettaient de l'ambiance dans la pièce, faisant rire aux éclats les adultes et laissant à certain un goût de nostalgie.

En fin d'après midi, tout le monde était réuni chez Marc et Angélique, autour de la table, une boisson à la main, discutant de tout et de rien. Ils avaient remarqué que Sam avait du mal à marcher, mais elle ne se plaignait pas, elle souriait et jouait avec ses neveux.

Après un dîner agréable et malgré le fait que Sam ne faisait que picorer dans son assiette, tout se passait bien. Ils s'organisèrent pour la nuit. Jacob s'installa dans la chambre d'amis comme la veille, le canapé fut déplié pour Jack et Sam prit possession de la chambre de sa nièce, qui partageait pour l'occasion la chambre de Nathan.

Sam se réveilla en sueur sous les coups de deux heures du matin. Encore un cauchemar, non, le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait réellement vécu ! Elle avait chaud et son dos lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle descendit à la cuisine, se servit un verre d'eau et prit un cachet. Elle savait qu'avec les protéines de Jolinar la douleur et les marques disparaîtraient vite. Lorsqu'elle repartit en direction de sa chambre elle regarda son général endormi et s'approcha doucement, grimaçant sous la douleur et se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas réveiller Jack.

Il l'avait entendue. Son second avait beau être discret, Jack ne trouvait que rarement le sommeil du juste. Il savait qu'elle descendrait prendre un cachet, elle n'avait pas voulu admettre sa douleur devant son père. Il ouvrit les yeux et elle se figea.

S (murmurant) : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

J : Vous ne m'avez pas réveillé, je somnole... Vous n'arrivez pas à trouver le sommeil ?

S : Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je fais pas mal de cauchemars.

J : C'est douloureux !

S : Oui...

Sans qu'elle ne le demande, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Jack ouvrit les couvertures et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle hésita. Était-il vraiment sûr de sa demande ? Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent elle sut qu'il était déterminé mais qu'il avait sans doute peur ; alors elle s'approcha et s'installa à ses côtés. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, ne se touchaient pas et pourtant ils étaient sereins.

S : Merci d'être venu et d'être présent pour moi !

J : Merci de m'avoir gardé près de vous.

S : (Souriante) Vous êtes ma bouée, Jack !

J : (l'air rieur) C'est vrai que j'ai un peu grossi ces derniers temps mais quand même !

Sam sourit : il était mal à l'aise mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait qu'il la remerciait à sa façon. Elle prit sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, comme plus tôt dans la journée. Ils n'échangèrent plus rien à part un "bonne nuit" avant de s'endormir.

Au petit matin la douleur réveilla Sam en sursaut. Par chance elle ne réveilla pas Jack. Ils avaient toujours leurs mains entrelacées, mais s'étaient légèrement rapprochés pendant la nuit. Après avoir vu l'heure et pour ne pas avoir à subir un interrogatoire, elle décida de se lever. Avant de se séparer totalement, le jeune colonel déposa un baiser sur la joue de son général, s'attardant sur sa barbe naissante, puis elle sortit du lit. Jack dormait toujours.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine et, en préparant du café, elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Quelques instants plus tard, son père entrait dans la pièce. Il paraissait étonné de la voir debout.

Jac : Bonjour, tu es déjà debout ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue descendre !

S (gênée) : J'ai assez mal dormi, je suis debout depuis un moment...

Jac : Ok, Jack dort encore !

S : Oui, j'ai préféré le laisser dormir.

Jac : Tu as bien fait.

S : Tu veux du thé ou du chocolat ?

Jac : Un chocolat, c'est le compromis que j'ai fais avec Selma'c : quand je suis sur terre j'arrête le thé !

S (souriante) : Selma'c est gentil !

Jac : Ne te moques pas ! De plus, il est frustré de ne pas pouvoir communiquer.

Il s'installa à côté de sa fille et tous deux commençaient leur petit déjeuner lorsque Jack fit son apparition.

J : Bonjour !

S (évitant le grade) : Bonjour... Bien dormi ?

J (avec un sourire charmeur) : Très bien, cela faisait longtemps. Et vous ?

Jac : Très bien également, merci de me le demander !

S : Pas beaucoup !

J : Les douleurs sont passées ?

S : Les protéines de Jolinar vont tout faire disparaître.

J : Sacrée Tock'ra !

Jac (souriant) : Un peu de respect, s'il vous plait...

J (regardant Jacob) : Bon je vais prendre un bon café ! C'est vital pour moi le matin.

Sam se mit à rire alors que Jacob faisait une moue vexée.

Après que tout le monde ait fini de se préparer, Mark et Jacob déposèrent les deux militaires sur la base de Denver où un avion les attendait. Mark fit promettre à Jack de revenir les voir rapidement et celui-ci accepta, après avoir échangé un sourire de connivence avec son second.

Le voyage se fit dans un silence quasi-total. Le général avait téléphoné à son remplaçant afin de faire préparer une voiture. Avant de sortir de l'avion Jack prit la main de Sam et ne la lâcha que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la voiture où un Jaffa à demi souriant les attendait.

Il ne dit rien mais le rapprochement était visible pour l'alien.

T : Comment allez-vous colonel Carter ?

S : Mieux Teal'c, je suis contente de rentrer !

T : Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien !

S (Le prenant dans ses bras) : Merci Teal'c.

Le jaffa resserra un peu l'étreinte de son amie, tout en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Jack lui sourit et leur laissa le temps de se reprendre. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le jaffa soit aussi délicat et surtout que leur amitié soit aussi forte ! Mais il est vrai qu'elle s'était renforcée depuis que Sam était devenue le leader de l'équipe. S'il avait eu des doutes, ils venaient de s'envoler.

Le général demanda à Sam si elle voulait monter à l'avant, mais celle-ci refusa et lui céda la place. Ayant vu qu'elle avait du mal à entrer dans la voiture Jack lui proposa son aide. Elle le remercia, mais il sentait que se voir affaiblie la déstabilisait.

Teal'c, quant à lui, faisait en sorte que la jeune femme ne soit pas plus gênée par son état. Pendant le trajet le jaffa fit un rapide résumé de leurs journées et lui dit que Kerry Johnson était repartie à Washington et revenait le lendemain. Elle voulait lui parler. Le général l'avait oubliée ! Il s'en voulait mais elle était intelligente, elle comprenait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait...

Arrivés à la base, Sam partit à l'infirmerie pour un contrôle, pendant que Jack et Teal'c descendaient dans le bureau du premier.

Georges les attendait en lisant le rapport du sergent qui avait reçu le paquet pour Jack. Il ne pourrait jamais avancer avec cela.

Lorsque Jack entra, il releva la tête.

G : Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

J : Elle souffre, elle est déstabilisée mais elle va bien !

G : Salopard !

J : Oui, c'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire !

T : La police a-t-elle retrouvé Peter Shanahan ?

J : Oui, et c'est dommage, car j'aurais souhaité le retrouver avant elle !

Un blanc s'installa avant que le général Hammond reprenne.

G : Cette vidéo doit être détruite !

J : Le site également.

G : Et assez vite avant que quelqu'un de haut placé ne le découvre, sa carrière est en jeu !

J : Et aussi sa réputation ! Au fait, elle ne sait pas que nous l'avons reçue ici et j'aimerai qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais.

G : Walter m'a affirmé ne rien avoir vu, moi également.

T : Idem ici O'Neill.

J : Merci ! J'ai une dernière question... Euh… Est-ce que vous avez entendu...

T (le coupant) : Ceci était à prévoir O'Neill !

J : Georges, il ne s'est rien passé entre nous.

G : Je le sais ! Et j'espère que vous aurez assez confiance en moi pour me le dire le cas échéant.

J : Bien sûr.

Walter entra dans le bureau du général après avoir frappé et obtenu une réponse positive.

W : Mon général !

J : Repos, Walter ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

W : J'ai entendu un sergent parler d'un site où il aurait vu le colonel Carter ! Je me suis permis de vérifier. J'ai fais le nécessaire pour le supprimer, mais il faudrait que le Colonel Carter vérifie.

J : Merde ! Qui parlait ?

W : Le sergent Leviston.

J : Vous croyez qu'il a beaucoup parlé ?

W : Je ne sais pas, je l'ai convoqué dans votre bureau à 17 heures !

J : Merci. Si cette affaire s'ébruitait, Carter ne le supporterait pas !

Sam en resta figée de stupeur. La porte avait mal été refermée et elle avait entendu la conversation depuis l'arrivée de Walter dans le bureau du général. Ses jambes ne supportant plus le poids de son corps, elle s'adossa au mur, laissant couler un flot de larmes. Quand Walter sortit du bureau, il la découvrit, pâle, ne réalisant que trop bien que le jeune colonel avait entendu la conversation. Il appela le général O'Neill, qui arriva en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Le spectacle lui serra le cœur : elle semblait en état de choc. Il la prit dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'écroule et prit rapidement la direction de l'infirmerie avec Walter, Teal'c et Hammond sur les talons.

Ils étaient tous les quatre devant l'infirmerie depuis plus d'une demi-heure, inquiets.

O'Neill s'en voulait, il aurait dû s'y prendre avant, il aurait dû mieux la protéger. Comment pourrait-il se le pardonner ? Comment pourrait-elle le faire ? Comme si le jaffa avait pu lire dans ses pensées, il lui précisa qu'il n'était pas responsable, et Hammond acquiesça aux paroles de Teal'c. Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à voir le médecin, c'est Sam qui sortit, elle fit un mince sourire et regarda Jack dans les yeux.

S : Merci d'avoir tenté de me protéger.

J : Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû mieux faire !

S : Vous n'y êtes pour rien, mon général ! J'aurais une requête à vous faire !

J : Je vous écoute.

S : Je souhaiterai vous remettre ma démission !

J : (Criant) Non !

S : Pouvons-nous aller en salle de Briefing, messieurs, s'il vous plait ?

Tous sauf Walter se retrouvèrent en salle de réunion.

S (reprenant) : Si nous ne voulons pas d'ennuis, c'est la meilleure des solutions !

G : Cela m'ennuie de l'avouer Jack mais elle a raison ! Vous connaissez les rumeurs, avec ce qu'il vient de se passer le Pentagone sera au courant rapidement !

S : Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été suffisamment professionnelle mon général !

J (A Georges) : Est-il possible qu'elle reste en tant qu'experte de la porte ?

G : Je ne sais pas, nous pouvons toujours faire une demande avant que tout ceci ne devienne public.

Hammond se leva et partit dans le bureau de Jack. Ce dernier regardait Sam, elle était triste et s'en voulait, elle si professionnelle, si dévouée, elle allait perdre ce qu'elle aimait le plus, son travail. Sam, quant à elle, était submergée par ses pensées. Mais l'une lui vient à l'esprit, qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Elle le constata à haute voix.

S : Au moins, nous n'aurons pas à nous cacher !

Jack resta interdit, mais sourit, tandis que Teal'c battait le record du lever de sourcil.

J : Euh... Carter !

S (rougissant) : Désolée, j'ai pensé à voix haute.

J : J'avais remarqué !

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à une réprimande, il sourit.

J : Vendredi 20 heures, ça vous va ?

S : Ce sera avec joie !

T : Je constate que vous avez fait les bons choix !

S (regardant Jack) : Oui, nous avons décidé de nous laisser une chance.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Le vendredi arriva vite, ils avaient préparé la rébellion Jaffa, n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de Daniel mais continuaient de croire à son retour. Jacob était rentré et avait rejoint Dakara avec Teal'c pour les aider, la Tock'ra ne voulant plus de lui !

Loin de se vexer, il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre, Selma'c était malade.

La démission de Sam était prise en compte depuis la veille et elle avait un contrat civil, son histoire s'était légèrement tassée, mais Jack convoquait pas mal d'officiers afin de leur remettre les idées en place. Sam affrontait les remarques sans rien dire, elle ne se formalisait pas, elle ignorait les gens.

Le soir venu, Sam attendait Jack chez elle, prête, habillée simplement d'un jean et d'une chemise. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Son état ressemblait à celui d'une adolescente de 16 ans lors de son premier rendez-vous. Il avait 5 minutes de retard et déjà les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle se fustigea, en pensant qu'elle attendait Jack O'Neill : forcément, il ne pouvait pas être à l'heure. Cet homme ne connaissait même pas le mot horaire. L'ancien Colonel sourit à cette pensée.

Le général, lui, était dans sa voiture. Il venait de se garer devant la maison de son ancien second. Etant parti tard de la base, il était passé chercher des fleurs pour Sam. Maintenant, assis au volant de son Pick-up, il se demandait si les fleurs n'étaient pas de trop. Il ne poussa pas plus loin ses réflexions, ne voulant pas faire attendre trop longtemps la jeune astrophysicienne.

Il s'avança dans l'allée. Une voisine ouvrit son rideau et regarda l'homme avancer vers la maison de Sam, elle appela son mari en lui disant que la voisine avait changé de copain, mettant l'accent sur le fait que de nos jours la fidélité n'était plus. Son mari lui demanda d'arrêter de jouer les commères.

Lorsqu'il sonna Jack sentit son estomac se nouer, car plus aucune barrière ne les séparait à présent. Pete était en prison et Kerry avait compris et lui avait souhaité beaucoup de bonheur : selon elle il avait l'air heureux et c'était le principal. Il lui avait demandé pardon de lui avoir fait du mal et elle était sortie de son bureau et de sa vie.

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit, Jack vit qu'elle était dans le même état que lui ; ils avaient compris que leur nouvelle situation leur permettait d'avoir ce qu'ils s'étaient refusés pendant des années. C'est avec un sourire charmeur qu'il lui offrit les fleurs, que Sam prit en répondant de la même façon. La jeune femme le fit entrer d'un signe de la main et elle partit directement à la cuisine afin de mettre le bouquet dans un vase. Lorsqu'elle revient dans le salon, elle embrassa Jack sur la joue en le remerciant.

J : Qu'est- ce que vous voulez faire ?

S : Je veux autre chose que pour la plupart des rendez-vous. Je veux apprendre à vous connaître !

J : Alors, vu qu'il se fait tard, je vous propose une soirée détente, ce que nous n'avons pas eu depuis longtemps.

S : Que proposez vous ?

J : Une soirée Simpson devant un bon repas chinois, mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, il faudrait que nous allions chez moi !

S : Le programme me va très bien, allons-y !

Jack lui prit la main et ils partirent chercher à manger avant de se diriger vers la maison du général. Ils préparèrent le repas et s'installèrent dans le salon. Jack inséra le DVD tandis que Sam enlevait les bougeoirs de la cheminée pour les installer sur la table basse.

Ils se posèrent sur le canapé à bonne distance et commencèrent leur repas en écoutant les Simpson. Sam souriait et éclatait de rire régulièrement. Puis à la fin du DVD, Jack éteignit la télévision et se retourna vers la jeune femme.

J : Ca vous a plu ?

S : Beaucoup, je ne connaissais pas cette saison !

J (étonné) : Vous suivez ?

S : Je regardais avant de rentrer sur le programme.

J : Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit ?

S (mutine) : Je ne voulais pas vous faire ce plaisir.

J (souriant) : Vous mériteriez un rapport !

S : Je ne suis plus dans l'armée.

J : Oui c'est vrai ! (sérieux) Je suis désolé !

S (se retournant totalement vers lui) : Moi ça ne me gêne pas, je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher.

J : C'est vrai que si j'ai envie de vous prendre la main (joignant le geste à la parole), je peux le faire.

S : C'est le principe en effet.

J : Alors, que dois-je savoir sur vous à part le fait que vous aimez la famille la plus délurée de Springfield.

S : Je ne sais pas pêcher !

J : Je vous apprendrai.

S : J'ai aimé dormir à vos côtés !

J : Nous pouvons renouveler l'opération quand vous voulez, j'y ai pris goût également.

Sam se rapprocha de Jack et le serra dans ses bras. Sa présence lui faisait un bien fou ! Jack lui caressait le dos avec une infinie douceur. Ils appréciaient ce moment d'intimité, ce nouveau droit dont ils pouvaient dorénavant profiter. Sam releva la tête et embrassa Jack. Il fut étonné de son audace, mais profita de ce moment d'intimité. Après un moment de silence, profitant de leur câlin, la jeune femme voulut s'écarter du militaire, mais il ne la laissa pas faire et lui rendit son baiser, qui se fit plus passionnel et plus intime. Leurs langues se cherchèrent dans un ballet envoûtant, puis ils se détachèrent mais restèrent front contre front.

J : Cette soirée est très agréable.

S : Entièrement d'accord !

J : J'aimerais pouvoir vous garder près de moi !

S : Et moi rester ici dans vos bras !

J : Vous êtes en Week-end il me semble ?

S : Oui...

Après cette réponse satisfaisante, il regarda sa montre et comme il était tard, il se leva, prit la main de la jeune femme et monta jusqu'à la chambre. Là, il lui proposa un tee-shirt et un caleçon qu'elle accepta. Ils se changèrent et entrèrent dans le grand lit. Sam se colla à Jack et ils parlèrent de tout sauf du travail. Ils apprenaient à mieux se connaître. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux.

Le réveil de Jack sonna à 7 heures. Il l'éteignit et serra Sam plus fort contre lui.

S : Bonjour !

J : Bonjour, bien dormi ?

S : Oui et vous ?

J : Sam, il me semble que dans cette position le tutoiement est de rigueur !

S (riant) : Oui, en effet, c'est peut-être mieux ! Tu vas travailler ?

J : Pas envie !

S : Tu devrais y aller, tu vas être en retard !

J : Ok ! Je te ramène ou tu restes au lit ?

S : Je reste, j'irai chercher des vêtements dans la journée.

J : Donc tu seras là ce soir ?

S : Si tu es d'accord !

J (la prenant dans ses bras) : Oh que oui !

Ils s'embrassèrent, puis à regret le général sortit du lit pour aller prendre sa douche. Il savait que Walter l'attendrait avec un café donc pas nécessaire de le prendre avant de partir. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il retourna dans la chambre et vit la jeune femme qui dormait à poings fermés. Il lui embrassa doucement la tempe et quitta la chambre à pas de loup, le cœur plus léger.

En arrivant au niveau - 28, Walter était là, le café du général à la main et un sourire aux lèvres, l'humeur de Jack étant communicative. Jacob arriva accompagné de Teal'c alors que la journée battait son plein.

Jac : Ah Jack, vous savez où est Sam ? Je la cherche partout, j'ai même téléphoné chez elle, mais elle ne répond pas !

J : Euh... Non, Pourquoi ?

Jac : Rien, j'ai envie de voir ma fille, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis que je suis parti sur Dakara.

J : Oh, elle doit téléphoner, je lui dirais que vous la cherchez.

Teal'c regarda O'Neill, perplexe. Pourquoi le général cachait-il la vérité à Jacob ? Cela était-il une autre coutume Tauri ?

Jack voyant l'air du Jaffa prit les devants.

J : Teal'c, puis-je vous voir un instant, s'il vous plaît ?

T : Je vous suis, O'Neill.

J (après avoir fermé la porte de son bureau) Merci de garder pour vous tous les derniers changements. Sam veut lui annoncer elle-même pour l'armée.

T : Et pour vous ?

J : Nous avançons doucement Teal'c, mais je suis confiant.

T : Pourquoi le cacher au général Carter ?

J : Pour le faire enrager, petite vengeance personnelle.

Il fut coupé par le téléphone et après un signe au Jaffa, il prit le combiné. Un sergent lui annonca que c'était le docteur Carter.

J : O'Neill !

S : Général !

J : Comment allez-vous docteur ?

S : Bien, je vais rentrer à la maison, mais je ne sais pas où tu mets tes clés.

J : Prends celles qui se trouvent sur la table de la cuisine, je te les ai sorties avant de partir. Tu as déjeuné ?

S : Non, je... (un peu hésitante) Je ne veux pas fouiller !

J : Je te montrerai où tout se trouve, si tu veux.

S : C'est à toi de le vouloir Jack !

J : Ok, alors ce soir, visite des lieux... Au fait, ton père est revenu, et il te cherche.

S : D'accord, je vais passer dans la journée.

J : Nous pourrions sortir tous les trois, ce soir ?

S : Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Vous passerez me chercher ce soir ?

J : D'accord ma p'tite dame, alors tu ne passes pas aujourd'hui, tu te reposes, nous passons te prendre ce soir !

S : Ok, bon courage, à ce soir !

Le général convoqua ensuite Jacob et l'invita à sortir le soir même avec Sam, il lui expliqua qu'il voulait fêter un renouveau avec eux. Il avait déjà l'accord de Sam, il ne manquait plus que le sien. Ce dernier accepta volontiers. Il se doutait que quelque chose allait particulièrement bien chez le jeune commandant.

Les deux généraux arrivèrent à l'heure chez Sam, qui les attendait. Elle était magnifique selon son père, et Jack quant à lui dut se retenir de l'embrasser. Ce comportement n'échappa nullement à Jacob, mais il garda le silence, ne voulant pas leur faire peur. Ils avaient décidé de tenter, il attendrait le temps nécessaire mais espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop tard pour lui.

Au restaurant, Sam annonça que suite à la vidéo, elle avait décidé de donner sa démission et qu'elle serait civile la semaine suivante. Jacob prit la nouvelle avec douleur. Sa fille avait travaillé dur pour en arriver à son rang de colonel ! Mais le regard qu'elle lança à O'Neill lui fit comprendre que tout ceci était un mal pour un bien. Il était fier que Sam rayonne comme cela, il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi sereine. Enfin, sauf en mission près de Jack. La soirée était bien avancée lorsqu'ils quittèrent le restaurant. Jacob leur demanda de le ramener à la base et malgré la nouvelle et la joie de Sam, il sentait que Selma'c était mourant et que son décès était très proche.

Une fois Jacob déposé, Jack proposa à Sam de la raccompagner, mais celle-ci refusa et lui proposa sa maison. Le général n'insista pas.

A leur arrivée il fut étonné de voir un sac de voyage dans l'entrée et lorsqu'il se retourna, Sam souriait en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas décidé. Elle se colla à lui, passa les bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa brièvement.

S : Tu me fais visiter ?

J : Avec joie ! Suis-moi.

Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs et tous les placards, lui montrant chaque recoin de sa maison. Arrivés dans la chambre, il se retourna sur Sam et la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et tout se déroula ensuite très vite. Sans comprendre comment, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit à moitié nu. La gêne de la jeune femme se fit ressentir et Jack stoppa sa progression de baisers pour la regarder. Après un moment de silence :

J : Quoi ?

S : Je suis désolée !

J : Tu veux que j'arrête ?

S : Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais tous ces bleus, je ne suis pas vraiment... Enfin tu vois ???

J : Tu es très belle et j'aurai le temps de te voir sans toutes ces marques.

S (l'embrassant) : Merci !

J : De rien ! Tu veux que nous arrêtions ?

S : Non...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jack fondait sur elle. Alors avec volupté et tendresse ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre.

Au petit matin, lorsque Sam se réveilla, Jack dormait dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Elle sourit à cette position : d'habitude c'était plutôt la femme qui se blottissait contre l'homme. Elle aimait ne pas être comme les autres. La relation avec son ancien supérieur n'en serait que plus piquante. Jack ouvrit les yeux.

J : (Toujours dans la même position) Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

S : Rien, juste ta position !

J : Tu veux que je te laisse ?

S (rapidement) : Non, non... c'est juste que je t'imaginais plus protecteur !

J : Tu n'as pas besoin de protecteur, par contre moi, j'ai besoin d'être protégé car depuis que je suis général, je m'encroûte.

S : Alors il va falloir faire de l'exercice.

J (murmurant) : Avec toi, c'est quand tu veux où tu veux !

S (mutine) : Salle de sport lundi soir avec Teal'c.

J : Teal'c n'est pas du tout mon style.

Sam rit de bon coeur, resserrant l'étreinte et caressant le dos de son amant qui gémit sous ses doigts : il se sentait bien, il était à sa place. Tous deux étaient enfin à leur place !

Pour midi Jack eut l'idée de faire un barbecue : il faisait beau et selon lui Sam avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils mangeaient lorsque Sam reçut un appel de la base. C'était son père, il était souffrant. Lorsque Jack vit le visage de Sam se décomposer, il comprit. Elle eut juste besoin de dire « c'est mon père ». Il prit les clés de sa voiture et tous deux se rendirent à la base.

Jacob était alité, très pâle. Il expliqua à Sam que Selma'c était mort lors de l'activation de l'arme sur Dakara. Il lui expliqua qu'elle pouvait avoir encore tout ce qu'elle voulait et cette dernière lui répondit qu'elle avait déjà ce qu'elle voulait. Son père lui fit un sourire, elle était heureuse et Jack prendrait soin d'elle, maintenant il en était sûr. Il demanda à lui parler et le général se présenta devant lui. Sam en salle d'observation, les voyait discuter mais n'entendait pas leur conversation. Jack laissa ensuite sa place à des tock'ra.

J : Je serai toujours là !

Ses mots avaient pris à ce moment là une importance considérable, car elle n'était plus seule, elle était heureuse, enfin. Une pointe de douleur au coeur, la nouvelle civile pensa que son père ne verrait pas ses enfants à elle, car elle en aurait, et Jack en serait le père.

Cela faisait deux jours que Jacob était mort. Maitre Brata'c, Teal'c, Jack et Sam étaient en train de parler de la résistance Jaffa.

B : les derniers Jaffa d'Anubis étaient désorganisés, comme s'ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. Nous leurs avons proposés de rejoindre la rébellion.

T : Ils n'ont plus de maître à servir.

B : Après cela, ils ont facilement acceptés leur défaite.

T : beaucoup de Jaffa ont perdu la vie sur Dakara. Ceux qui ont survécu se sont unis comme jamais auparavant et nous sommes d'accord - l'arme doit être détruite.

J : Bien !

B : un nouveau mémorial sera érigé à la place pour que notre triomphe sur les Goa'ulds ne soit jamais oublié.

S : je ne comprends toujours pas tout ce qui est arrivé. Une minute Anubis est sur le point de pousser le bouton qui finit toute vie dans la galaxie et la minute suivante il est juste ... parti.

T : En effet. C'est un grand mystère.

B : On peut seulement supposer qu'il a été vaincu par des êtres supérieurs. Sinon, pourquoi aurait il risqué de perdre l'arme des anciens et son armée.

S : (Regardant Jack) Vous pensez, ce à quoi je pense ?

J : Oui,

S : c'est la seule chose qui expliquerait la destruction.

B : de quoi parlez-vous ?

T : O'Neill croit que Daniel Jackson était d'une façon ou d'une autre responsable.

D (du bureau de Jack) : Non! Ce n'était pas moi.

J : Vous avez entendu ?

D: je suis ici ! (Chacun se tourne vers le bureau de Jack.)

J : c'est Daniel! (Il se lève et va à son bureau).

D : Non! N'entrez pas !

J (il fit un mouvement de recul): Ho! Salut !

D (tranquillement) : pouvez-vous me donner ... quelque chose ?

Jack regarda autour de lui dans la salle de Briefing et découvrit le drapeau du SGC sur son pôle à côté de la porte. Il le décrocha et le remit à Daniel. Un moment plus tard, Daniel sortit quasiment nu, du bureau, enveloppant le drapeau autour de sa taille. Jack jouait maladroitement avec le pôle de drapeau. Sam changea son regard de direction. Bra'tac regardait Daniel, souriant largement.

D : C'est, euh, une longue histoire.

Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit embarrassée. Derrière Daniel, Jack s'était tourné pour le regarder.

……………….

Ils étaient tous les quatre réunis dans le Minnesota, autour de la table de jardin Jack préparait le barbecue. Ils avaient passé la journée à pêcher. Sam avait émis le souhait de quitter quelques jours le Colorado après l'enterrement de son père.

Alors ils étaient ici, en famille, Daniel racontant des histoires anecdotiques pour une Sam pensive. O'Neill bâillait à ces histoires sans intérêt et Teal'c restait impassible comme à son habitude.

Après un copieux dîner, tous se préparèrent à aller se coucher et Jack installa Teal'c et Daniel dans la chambre d'amis.

D : Et où dort Sam ?

J : Bah, avec moi !

D (sans réagir) : Ah ! D'accord.

J : Bonne nuit tout le monde !

S : Bonne nuit.

D : Bonne nuit.

T : Idem ici.

Jack et Sam entrèrent dans leur chambre tandis que Daniel et Teal'c faisaient de même. Après une demi-heure, Sam était dans les bras de Jack, ils parlaient, profitaient du moment. Lorsque Daniel entra dans la chambre comme une furie !

D : Vous deux ?? Dans le même lit ?

J (faussement agacé) : Oui, Daniel, dans le même lit.

D : Comme... Comme un couple ?

J : Vous devenez lent Space Monkey ! Oui, comme un couple !

S (malicieuse) : Logique pour un couple ? Non ?

D : Oui. (Abasourdi) Bonne nuit !

Une fois la porte refermée, on entendit deux personnes rire et une troisième se joindre à eux...

**Fin **


End file.
